Overwrite
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Elder said that we couldn't change the past, but we were able to change our future. What if.. A person appeared and offer you an opportunity to change your past? Are you ready for its consequence? /oneshot,OC inside/


**Disclaimer**  
>I don't own Grand Chase or any related places and characters<p>

.

**-:-:-Overwrite-:-:-  
><strong>.

In the shadow, silhouette of a person appeared out from a rotten house. Everything around felt deserted. No wonder, it was one in the morning. His eyes looked calm even with stain of blood all over his clothes. It wasn't his, it was his prey. He hunt them to death. Why? Because it's his job, bounty hunting. On his way home, or so he thought. He just wandering around, killing some time before actually arrive to get rest. But something odd caught his eyes. An old clock store put it's 'open' sign in front of it's door. Lights on too. Who in the world open a clock store in the middle of night?

Getting curious, he let himself to open the door. A wall clock, desk clock, wrist watch, pocket watch, any kind of them all over place. There stood a boy around seventeen with white hair and red framed glasses behind a table. He seemed busy with tiny gears and screwdriver. Light illuminated his lens before looking up to see his midnight customer.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" The boy asked in monotone. He didn't seem afraid of his customer's bloody appearance.

"Don't mind me. I'm just looking around." He answered calmly. Blinking once, the white haired boy continued whatever he was doing earlier. After a few minutes of silence Rufus finally asked.

"Why do you open a clock store this late? There's no sane person coming at this hour."

"Then you'll be one of that insane person you've mentioned." The boy answered back without looking up from his activity. Rufus send his deathglare for the insult.

"No, you're wrong. At this hour, I usually get many." He put his screwdriver down then looking straight into his customer's eyes. Crimson met gold. Yes, they're gold just like the advancer's. The white haired lad leaned back before continue.

"I'd like to offer you a special service. I'll send you back sometime before an unfortunate event you despise so that you could prevent them to happen. Whether you accept or decline, I won't give this chance twice."

_..However, It's a one time service..  
>..You'll never get the same chance another day..<em>

"As if that would work on me. There's no way you can change your past, even the great god of time himself stated that thing's impossible." Rufus stared back, but the boy's expression remain same. He actually want to rewrite them. Logically it wouldn't possible, but this person looks serious about his offer. Take it or not?

"I assume you decline. Very well..."

"I'll take it." Rufus cut him off. "Curious get the best of me. Let me try that time traveling thingy."

_..Then, Are you ready for any consequence?_

"If you change your past, anything related to your current life and future will be overwritten, is that okay?"

"Absolutely fine with it." He said without a second thought.

The boy took a silver pocket watch from inside his red coat. He flipped it open and shove it in front of his customer's face then asked him to remember the exact event where he want to return to. And he did. The hour hand started to move backward, faster, even more until it started to glow bright. Then everything faded into darkness.

"Don't sleep here you little.." This voice, It's Legis'. He opened his eyes only to be welcomed by a pair of crimson orb. The only unrespected father of his.

"Legis?" He called.

"How dare you call your father that way?" Oh good, he snapped.

"I..."

"I'll think for your punishment later. Now you must get ready for your daily practice. I'll be waiting outside." Legis cut him off and leave.

Rufus stretch out his arm to reach his father but stopped when he found that something was missing. It was his blue line mark. It used to be on his left bionic arm, but it's now gone. Then he ran into his room to change and found that there's only a children clothes in his closet. Yes, He saw his younger self in the mirror. Now he realized it wasn't just a prank, that clock shop keeper was actually send him back before his father left him for human women.

Few days passed, He had endure his father's torturous lesson. He trained him to aim, shot, and even physical attack. It's tiring but it can't be helped. Even with all his future self's achievement, he still needed to train this weak little body to synchronize to his knowledge. He know how but he need to sharpen his younger body's skill first to perform them perfectly.

Today was the day when Legis had to leave underworld for bounty hunting mission and never return. He had to prevent him with anyway possible.

"Father." Rufus has accustomed to address Legis as father now.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. Not even give a single glance to his son.

"I need you to train me more about hand-in-hand combat tomorrow."

"You know that I have to go to Aernas tonight. I'll train you more when I return."

"No. I want it tomorrow."

"Listen up brat! It's a mission and I don't want to delay them at any cost. Now get yourself back to your room!" He shouted.

"No. I wont leave before you agree to do so." Rufus answered back calmly.

What happened next was they argued, Legis missed his train, and Rufus got some punch on his head and stomach. A day after, Legis left for his mission. Leaving Rufus on his own for about a week or so he said earlier. Nah, what matters now is whether all this effort would be waste or not. Day after day he spend to train more. When the promised day had come, he waited till nightfall. He didn't come home yet. When he about to thought that everything failed, the door swung open harshly. It's him! Legis has returned! He had a load of groceries and blood, as usual.

"You're back." Rufus stated out flat.

"Put this down in the kitchen and cook for our dinner!" He demanded and leave all things to his son meanwhile he got some clean clothes.

"Yes, father."

Few years passed. Rufus had built himself to his previous state. Wavy brown hair that covered his right eyes, strong and muscular body, deathly trade skill, shooting expert, even he could fight with bare hands. The entire underworld know him. He was the famous and youngest bounty hunter ever. Silently, he overheard that his father proud of him and sometimes talk about him to his fellow hunter. This was new experience for him, he didn't know how to express those weird feeling inside his chest. But, one thing he know that certain someone told him that's was called 'happiness'. This person. He want to meet him soon.

.  
>"Strange." He murmured.<p>

Today was the day he supposed to feel that blue flame presence, but he didn't feel anything. He wandered and found that demonic circus' tend half burned in.. normal red flame. Few person known as Grand Chase member came out from the tent, bruised. Red headed, purple headed, yellow headed, magenta and horned head, wait.. where is he? Rufus couldn't find this silver headed boy he claimed as half-brother. He decided to approach them and ask. The moment he stepped his foot in front of them, they unsheathed their weapon.

"Careful mortal. He's a Haros demonic tribe." The magenta headed asmodian warn them.

"Easy there. I just want to meet one of your member named Lass Isolet." They gave him questioning look.

"Lass? We don't have any member called Lass." The red haired girl stated.

"He's about this tall." He gestured few inches above him. "With pale skin, white hair and azure eyes."

The short purple haired girl shook her head. "The only person who has white hair in our group is Rin."

"No way. It couldn't be..." Then realization hit his mind.

"S-sorry, I think I asked the wrong group." Then he left without any words. The chase looked at each other dumbfounded but easily forget it and move on.

_..history has changed.._

Why didn't he think of it earlier? If his father didn't leave according to his old history, then a boy named Lass was never exist. He don't have any sibling. He will never able to have that brotherly time together anymore. Even though they're both silent and cold but, only through a simple conversation was enough to understand each other. If only he let his father leave that day. Regret? As a bounty hunter he must not have any regret. But yes, he regret his choice to accept that shopkeeper's offer. Remember what the boy said to him beforehand means he couldn't restore everything back to it's original state anymore. Once you make a decision, there's no turning back.

.

He opened his eyes. Maroon painted ceiling. It's his room! But how? A Dream? No, the smell of blood all over his clothes proves that he really did hunting last night. But if it's not a dream then why didn't he remember when he arrived here? He stormed out of his room and immediately knock his brother's room aloud.

"What is it?" A white haired lad, still in his pajamas, greet him with sleepy eyes.

"Man, it's four in the morning. You'd better have a good reason for waking me this early." He asked with yawn. Rufus didn't make any move. He's so relieved to see his brother here healthy and alive.

"Aernas to Rufus! Are you sleep walking?" The white haired lad snapped his finger in front of his brother's face.

"Huh? No, I'm not."

"Then, do you need anything from me?" He asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Forget it." Then he left as if nothing happened. The white haired lad just shrugged it off and back to sleep.

.

The sun rose high up in the sky as the clock tower pointed at one in the afternoon. There stand a brown haired young man in front of a particular clock store. Rufus decided to pay a visit once more, hoping to see that time magician because he had a lot of question to be asked. He still remember this place clearly. Clocks and watches everywhere. The only person appeared to be a shopkeeper was a black haired mid-age man. Where's that emotionless white haired teenager?

"Welcome. How may I help you, sir?" Rufus walked closer to the counter.

"I'm actually looking for one of your employee whose have white hair, golden eyes and a glasses." The man's eyes grew wide in surprise but then turned serious.

"I'm afraid that you can't meet him anymore."

"Why not?"

"He's dead about a hundred years ago." Dead? A Ghost?

"Tell me more about him."

"His name is Sean Kennth. The heir of Kennth family who's well-known as the owner of the biggest clock factory. Unfortunately, all of his family caught in an accident and no one survived. After a year in grief, as a genius person he is, he discovered a time machine. However, everytime he tried to safe his family, another accident took their life in many way. After his 20th try, he came into conclusion that we will never able to change our destiny. And that's when he commit suicide using a hour hand to stab himself to death. Rumor said that his soul wandered to met someone who hate their past and show them to be grateful of their current life. Most of them said that he had the same appearance which you describe to me earlier." Rufus nodded.

"Okay, thanks for your time." Then he left the store and return to Grand Chase mansion without knowing that the time traveling ghost watching him with smile from afar.

_..it's just an illusion..  
><em>_..even if your past were dark..  
><em>_..it built you up to be who you are..  
><em>_..be grateful for your life now..  
><em>_..because you never know..  
><em>_..what will happen if you change them..  
><em>_..and you might ended up regret it forever.._

.

**-:-:-End-:-:-**

.

I'm not used to write English, sorry if there's a lot of mistake.  
>And Sean is one of my OC. A time traveler. Hey Sean, say hello to readers.<p>

Sean : Hello readers. Many thanks to spend your time reading this. :)


End file.
